alvin and the chipmunks 3: chipwrecked
by daybabez
Summary: after a little fun turns into them falling over bored. Will the chipmunks and chipettes survive, will they find love or will all end. read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny Sunday morning in Los Angeles. The clock had just struck nine in the morning but still no one was awake in the seville house, but then a small chipmunk wearing red pajamas started to wake up.

His hair was a mess and he was squinting round the room to see if anyone was up, but soon he realized that he was the first. So he decided to do what he normally did when he was the first to awake. He looked at a chipette in pink pajamas. Brittany. She looked like a daisy when she slowly snored away. She looked so relaxed. So beautiful. Alvin loved Brittany with all his heart but he knew she would never feel the same.

Suddenly he heard someone start wake up. He looked down the bunk bed at his older brother Simon twisting and turning ,obviously trying to get back to sleep, but eventually he huffed and shot open his eyes. The first thing he saw was Alvin staring down at him with big hazel eyes, Simon got up in his blue pajamas and climbed up to Alvins bed. At first they both started staring at the other end of the room, at the chipettes. Alvin went back to quietly watching Brittany but then he saw something in the corner of his eye, it was Simon and he was staring at someone. Alvin followed Simon's gaze and saw he was staring a Jeanette. 'You like her don't you?' Alvin asked biting back the grin. Simon went as red as a tomato but still denied it 'Of course not! I mean yeah I like her as a friend and a science partner but not in that way!' but his face said it all. Everyone knew Jeanette liked Simon and Simon liked Jeanette but they also knew that they were both to shy to tell the other. Anyone who saw them would know that they were made for each other, but if someone would say that they would both go red and say that it wasn't true.

About ten minutes after Simon had woke up they went to the kitchen and saw Dave was awake and making breakfast, which was cereal and orange juice, when Simon and Alvin went in the kitchen they were surprised 'We didn't hear you wake up.' Alvin said, 'I've been up for about half an hour reading the newspaper and eating breakfast, glad to have some company now.' Dave replied ' are the others up yet' ' I am' Eleanor yawned 'Theo and Jeanette said they would be a minute.' But as she said it, two bodies emerged from the door with scruffy hair and sleepy eyes yawning as they walked over to the table. With out a word they sat and ate their breakfast laid out for them. Then Dave asked Simon 'Can you go and wake up Britt please I've got to tell you all som-' 'I'll do it!' Alvin exclaimed. 'okay' Dave replied.

Alvin strolled in the room and jumped on Brittany's bed then said in a calm voice 'Britt gotta wake up now.' and tapped her sholder but she didn't budge Alvin did it again but still she didn't move so Alvin grabbed Brittany's pillow and started whacking her with it. Brittany woke up and screamed 'ALVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' So Alvin stopped and said ' you didn't wake up so I-' 'I know what you did, I think I was there!' Brittany exclaimed. ' Sorry grumpy, I can see your not a morning person. Anyway Dave needs to tell all us something so come now.' Brittany breathed in and put her finger up as though she was about to argue but she thought she should just let it go and secretly she was curious about what Dave was going to tell them.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and led her out to the kitchen, he then let go because he saw everyone was staring at them. They sat down next to each other and listened to Dave carefully. 'Okay.. you are now all here so I would like to announce that I have booked us all tickets to go on a... CRUISE.' Everyone cheered but then they all went quiet when Simon asked 'When?' They were all hoping it was not that long to wait. ' We will leave Tuesday morning so yes you will miss school on Tuesday. And after the cruise we will go to the international music awards!' Dave answered. That day they all talked about nothing but the cruise. What they hopped to do, the people they hopped to meet and for Alvin the trouble he hopped to get into!

That night they all played monopoly together then went to bed. Most of them dreamed about the cruise but one chipmunk in pink pajamas made sure everyone was asleep when she sat up and stared at her crush and before she went to sleep she whispered 'Night, Alvin.'


	2. Chapter 2

When the alarm clock went off on that Monday morning the usual moaning wasn't heard. Instead there was the sound of chipmunks crawling out of bed and getting ready. When they were all ready they hopped into the car where Dave was waiting behind the wheel, ' One more day of school before the cruise!' Dave turning on the engine.' Yay!' they chipmunks and chipettes squealed together.

Dave started driving and before they knew it they were at school, as they walked to class they got welcomed by all their friends and got in the room just as the bell went. Homeroom was boring and they were glad when the bell went for first lesson.

The chipmunks and chipettes all walked to English together and took their places. The lesson dragged on until the bell finally went and Alvin squealed because he was exited. It was PE one of the few lessons Alvin actually enjoys!

He ran to lesson leaving the others behind and got ready quickly. The coach announced that they would be doing running today, Alvin snickered and whispered under his breath 'eat my dust boys' as he was a fast runner and could easily outrun any of them! And he did. He was sad when the bell went for his next lesson.

The rest of the day went slowly but the chipmunks and chipettes jumped for joy when the last bell went that signaled the end of the day. They all ran home and packed their bags with the things they wanted to take.

They had a nice evening watching tv and eating popcorn, then after dinner it was ice cream and games. Dave thought they deserved it after all it was their last night at the house for a while. Then sadly they had to tidy up the house. Everyone except Alvin did their part, he just spent the time staring at Brittany when she wasnt looking. Every now and again he would catch Simon and Theo looking at him and laughing. But then he would laugh at them when they go red when the girls are looking at them, that was his pay back!

That night none of them could sleep at first because they were so exited about the next day. But eventually, one by one, they would fall asleep.

**DONT KNOW IF THIS IS GOOD OR NOT... GIVE ME YOUR OPINION... REVIEW**

**thank you kingsmen for reviewing! really means a lot to me!**


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't need an alarm clock to wake up because they were up an hour before they needed to be! When they got up they all chatted excitedly.

'O my god, I can't believe this is actually happening. We are going on a cruise!' Brittany squeaked for the hundredth time, doing a happy dance.

'We know Brit, you don't need to keep saying it.' Eleanor huffed while rolling her eyes.

'Its not my fault I'm more exited than some people.' Brittany replied glaring at Eleanor.

'I can't wait! But you don't hear me yakking about it every second!' Eleanor said angrily.

As that argument was going on, on the other side of the room, the boys were talking.

'Imagine what we are going to do boys, we could take control of the ship, make announcements on the speaker, surf down the water slide. Its going to be wild!' Alvin squealed

'No Alvin, we will have fun, but it seems when we do your idea of 'fun' we all get in trouble.' Said Simon

'Yes Simons right. You are not going to ruin this for all of us.' Theodore warned

'Of coarse I'm right. Now pack your stuff.' Simon replied

'You to don't know me at all, do you? Your 'threats' are not going to stop me. If you want to play board games or what ever you call 'fun' the whole trip, FINE! But don't stop me doing the things that I want to do.' Alvin exclaimed

'Your idea of 'fun' involves ruining our whole vacation and if I have to I will tape you up a wall in our room to stop that from happening!' Simon argued.

'Well then you can spend the time trying to catch me! Because this is vacation and you are supposed to have proper fun on vacation!'

Before they knew it, the whole room was filled with the noise of arguing. And eventually Dave came crashing.

'What is going on?' He said surprisingly calmly.

They all explained their arguments at the same time and Dave pretended he knew what they were saying.

He nodded his head and said they will sort it out on the ship, he also said it was time to get ready.

They were all ready quickly and before they knew it they were in the car. Dave showed them the tickets, put them in his pocket and started driving away into the distance. For that time they all forgot their arguments and were all just exited about the amazing trip ahead.

Little did they know the trip ahead was actually an adventure full of excitement, an adventure they will never forget.

**I THINK IT IS BAD BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW:)**

**THANKYOU SO MUCH nerdygirl and kingsmen for reviewing! LOVED your ideas!**


End file.
